<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Want It? THANXX by howtotobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103985">Want It? THANXX</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotobat/pseuds/howtotobat'>howtotobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), ITZY (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Choi Jongho and Shin Yuna are Childhood Friends, Choi Jongho-centric, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Shin Yuna and Shin Ryujin are siblings, Shin Yuna-centric, they banter like siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotobat/pseuds/howtotobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles in a universe where CHOI JONGHO and SHIN YUNA are childhood friends. They banter just like siblings do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho &amp; Shin Yuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Want It? THANXX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first english work here. I really like the sibling dynamic of my Jongho rp and my friend's Yuna, that's why I made this. English is not my first language so forgive me if this weird. Beta-ed by my friend, Akira~ Love you mom &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I want to go home."</p><p>Jongho rolls his eyes. He already heard Yuna said the same sentence for over half an hour now. When will that kid be silent and give up?</p><p>"We only just arrived, Yuna," Jongho sighs.</p><p>Yuna grunts irritably, "I don't care, I wanna go home now!"</p><p>Jongho clenches his fist, trying not to punch the girl who's already like a little sister to him.</p><p>An annoying little sister.</p><p>(It's not a sin to punch a little sister, right?)</p><p>"Honestly, what's wrong?" now, Jongho is curious. As far as he knows, Yuna really likes this kind of event. Sometimes, this little gremlinーshe's already in middle school but still act like a bratーeven forced him to go with her. </p><p>So, why is she so upset? What a mystery.</p><p>"Nothing," Yuna's face turns sour, "I don't like it! I wanna go home!" </p><p>Jongho is really confused. From the look of it, she sounds like she wants to cry. That means something is upsetting her, Jongho just doesn't know what it is.</p><p>He looks around, trying to find something that is possibly upsetting his little sister.</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>Jongho finally understands, what made the girl feeling upset. From afar, he could see someone who has hurt his sister, with an ex-friend who stabbed Yuna in her back.</p><p>"I want to go home…" she says in a low voice while tugging the boy's sleeve. </p><p>Jongho can't bear the sight of her sad face. He wants to punch the guy, but he's in public now, and punching a minor would create problems.</p><p>He's pissed.</p><p>Jongho entwines his hand with the girl's and rubs her shoulder to calm her down. They walk out from the area. </p><p>"Hey, don't be too upset," Jongho murmurs in a gentle voice, "now, where do you want to go?"</p><p>Yuna is silent before answering, "Orion Café…"</p><p>"Really?!" Jongho's eyes twitches. Orion Café, the café near school who has a handsome baristaーwho is also Yuna's unrequited crush for quite a long time. </p><p>"I want to go to Oriooooonnn," Yuna latches her arms onto Jongho and shakes him violently while whining. </p><p>"Ugh, fine," Jongho gives up.</p><p>"Yeay!" the cheerful smile in Yuna's face blooms.</p><p>Jongho can't help but smiles at that.</p><p>"You'll pay, alright!"</p><p>"You wish!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>